Slaying Darkness
by Angel of darkness6
Summary: 1,000 years ago, the two most malice demon vampire (bakura and marik) awaken from hell to cause evil to the world by stealing the power of a pharaoh. The pharaoh stopped the terror by trapping them forever.1,000 years later someone awaken the malice vampi


Slaying Darkness -Horror/Angst - Rated- PG for Horror Violence, Blood and Gore, some Language, Yaoi , rape, drug abuse. And some others in later chapters.)  
  
Hey! I am Angel of Darkness (a/n: bwhaaaaaa!!) guess what I am new to Fan fiction; I want to give a shout out to all my friends reading this hope u like it!!! Well it's my first doing a horror fanfic work with me here! Well, hope u like it or else!!!!!! J/K. I am trying to the prologue which is going to be about the king of the vampires in the past and how it began. Am thinking on how to do it so I just decided to start on the chapters. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1- the Dark past  
  
(1,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt)  
  
Hell  
  
A group of demons in capes and hoods on which u can't see their identity chanted summoning words. As they kept chanting, two ghostly souls came out of the hell's ground and formed into human forms with demon wings grown on their backs. They both had malice looks on their faces, their faces, eyes glowing evil with their eyes painted with eyeliner to make them a gothic look. One of them had white hair with dark brown eyes and the other with sliver blonde hair, purple glowing eyes, and his skin tanish brown and both of them dressed in black; grinning. (Oooo!) The demons around them bow down to them, the two demon vampires approached to the hellish throne where a mysterious cape-hooded person was sitting in the throne. The mysterious figure standed up and approached to the two human form demon vampires. "You have awaken once again, to bring evil again" "You will bring evil to this world once again and cause those pathetic mortals to die and suffer!" The two demons smiled evilly. " You two known as the lords of the vampires, Bakura and Marik, shawl start your malices right now by stealing the power of a ruler of a certain city named Cairo, Egypt. This power can destroy the whole world once u steals it!!" Bakura responded "Hehehe, we will let evil win!!" The three laughed diabolically as the two vampires teleported out of hell to start their malices.  
  
(Cairo, Egypt)  
  
It was night in the peaceful cities of Cairo; guards were guarding the cities from thieves. A group of four guards walked around, one of them told them to spread out, one went to the other direction, the other two went to the opposite direction and the leader of the group walked the same path where he was. The guard kept walking looking around for any thieves or criminals. But then he heard noises coming from behind him, he began to shiver so he turned around nothing was there he was relieved but then a hand clasped his mouth the guard tried to scream but couldn't. it was one of the vampires, Marik he grinned evilly, "Pathetic Mortal!" Marik stabbed his hand through the guard's back and out to the other side, blood dripping everywhere including his hand. The guard screamed agony and pain. Then Marik took a bite on the guard's neck sucking out his blood, he took out his hand out from the body as the body fell to the puddle of blood on the ground. Marik licked the blood that covered his hand (Oooo, I want to see that!!) but then he heard voices he smirked and escaped. The guards approached and get shocked of the body covered with blood they saw." There's someone out here to cause chaos, we must find these criminals." Marik hiding in a dark alley smirked "next stop the pharaoh's palace. Hahaha". As for the other three guards, Bakura smiled wickedly with blood dripping from his mouth and hands at the bodies on the ground; lying dead." Now to finish off the pharaoh and get his power." Marik and bakura met each other in front of the pharaoh's palace entrance. "That was easy to distract those mortals" Bakura smirked evilly. "Stop right there!" One of the guards stopped them but then more guards came and surrounded them. "Who are you?! And what are you doing near the pharaoh's property!" The vampires just grinned evilly. " You mortals don't know who are you messing with!" Bakura and Marik began to attack the guards, blood splattered everywhere, heads and other body parts flew everywhere, the screams of pain and agony were loud that can be heard around the city and in the pharaoh's palace. The Demons were covered in blood in their clothes, hands, face; they licked the blood from each other's faces and smiled evilly at each other.( Oooo!! They are one my favorite yaoi couples. Don't get to excited the lemony scenes will be in my later chapters! (dirty grin*) As they finish off the other guards that get in their way, they approached to the palace. " the pharaoh will die!!"  
A/n: You like my horror fic its my first one, so please hope u like it! Yes, there's more goody scenes in store for all of you!! Please send your review on what u think so far! 


End file.
